


Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You

by witchesmortuary



Category: Cashmere Mafia
Genre: F/F, Juliet deserves a sweet assisant girlfriend who bakes her biscuits, This is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: miss juliet draper deserved a soft assistant girlfriend who would make her coffee and biscuits and fuck her in her office. - my own tweet
Relationships: Juliet Draper x Reader, Juliet Draper/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is thrown out right after a death fic bc I am sorry for making y'all cry and this is my apology. I hope you enjoy. <3  
> It's not too long but I might do more. Who knows. :D
> 
> Title is from Video Games from Lana Del Rey.

Working as Juliet's assistant has been a blessing from the beginning. You had been unsure at first because you've never worked as an assistant before but she had assured several times that it just meant answering the phone, making the occasional cup of coffee, and making sure her calendar is up to date. "You can do that, can't you?" she had asked with a smirk on her lips and a wink thrown your way that made you blush several shades of red.

Over time, the two of you have grown closer. She now asked you to get her something from her house or her lunch from the shop down the street. And every time she asked you, you would not only have the lunch ready, but also a box with biscuits and a cup of steaming tea. Each time she poked her head out of the door, blew you a kiss with the words 'You are an angel, (Y/N)' and smiled brightly.

You had grown quite fond of that smile. After months of working with the charming redhead who could blame you. So you started sneaking in little gifts, a fresh bouquet of flowers every Monday and Wednesday and special care went into making the biscuits, making sure they were just perfect. Just before she would walk into her office, you were at your desk, a sweet smile on your face as you greeted her and waited for the sign that she liked the biscuits.

It had taken almost 2 months for Juliet to realize that you were the one gifting her flowers. She had come into office earlier and caught you red-handed. "Aren't those pretty flowers?" she asked, almost innocent and walked up behind you.

You tensed and haltered in your movement. "Y-Yes. They just- They just came in. Still a secret admirer I suppose?" you asked and showed her the card that you had written with your old typewriter.

Juliet took the card but put it aside and sat on the corner of the desk. "No one left the building, dear." she replied with a raised eyebrow as you stared at the bouquet while rearranging it.

You swallowed. "What are you implying, Miss Draper?" you asked with a thin voice, anxious that she found out.

Juliet put down her bag and gently pulled you towards her between her legs. "What I am implying is that I think someone from inside the office, with easy access to my office and knowledge of my favorite flowers, sends me flowers every Monday and Wednesday with a card typed with a typewriter. Now I don't know about you but I don't know a lot of people who own a typewriter. Do you?" she asked, her fingers softly trailing up and down your arms.

You shook your head quietly. "No ma'am. Maybe you should...you should check the security cameras on the hallway." you stuttered and bit your inner cheek at your own stupidity.

Juliet chuckled. "Maybe I should do just that." she hummed and leaned towards her phone to pick it up. "Unless someone tells me who it is?" she added sweetly.

Your eyes bore into her hand on the phone. "I don't...I don't think I know who it is." How you could continue that act you didn't know but it made you fiddle with your necklace, a sign that you were getting nervous.

Almost annoyed Juliet sighed, put down her phone and softly took your hand to stop you from fiddling. "Do you know why I came in early, (Y/N)?" she asked and when you shook your head while staring at her hand holding yours, she said: "I came because I wanted to see if my suspicion was right. And turns out it was but said suspicion refuses to acknowledge that they're caught."

You blush scarlet. So you  **had** been caught, you thought and pulled your hand away. "I-I am sorry. I never wanted it to get this far. I just enjoyed watching you smile whenever you read the card and it was fun sitting at home thinking of something. But I understand if you think this is unprofessional. I will hand in my resignation by tomorrow morning." you rambled and started for the door when Juliet grabbed your wrist.

"Hold up there (Y/N)! I don't want you to resign. Listen to me, Look at me." she insisted and when you turned she sighed out of relief. "I enjoyed receiving the flowers and I loved guessing the admirer but I would have loved it even more if you would have just asked me out." she explained, her fingers drawing lazy patterns on the back of your hand.

You blinked up at her in almost shock. "You...I…" you bit your lip nervously. "Would you like to go on a date with me, Miss Draper?" you asked, your voice barely reaching her ears and she chuckled.

"Of course but you can call me Juliet now, you know?" she smirks and pushes a loose strand behind your ear.

You smile and watch her eyes flick over your face. "May I...May I kiss you, Juliet?" you ask nervously and she laughs.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she exclaimed and you both leaned towards each other until your lips met in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡


End file.
